darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daemonic pacts
Daemonic Pacts There are many daemonic entities willing to offer their help to mankind or other races, even if those kind of services come at a really expensive price. ? The Malal Bride Appearing as a charming woman with gorgeous looks and a soothing voice, wearing a long hooded coat, which left half is black and right half is red. Her only desire is to fulfill the desires (so to speak) of a man she will find worthy. She is bound to a silver ring on which is engraved a skull. The left half of the skull is black, seemingly due to oxidation. The ring doesn't seem to fit to any finger at first, but once the owner shows any desire to fulfill any great deed, she will appear to him in times of need, and give him clues, warnings, and might even save his life. Eventually she will propose to him and tell him the ritual. A routine test of Forbidden lore (Daemon) or Forbidden Lore (Heresy) reveals the words of the ritual are told in the Daemon language (If the PC didn't already realize). Once the words are told, the owner will give her the ring and receive one from her, which will be designed to fit him perfectly and wear the symbols he holds dear. The "Bride" is an insane creature from the Warp, who denies herself the right to be, and would genuinely help her "Groom", even to murder her own kind. Once the pact is sealed (with a kiss), the "Groom" will stop aging when he reaches an age he prefers, and his "Bride" will do everything possible to keep her "Groom" from dying. Anyone harming him (even a little or accidentally) and any woman trying to seduce him will eventually know a tragic fate, giving the "Groom" an ill reputation. While the "Bride" does her best to help the character, most attempts are disastrous for those around the "Groom". Slowly the "Groom's" soul is stolen, appearing as another ring that "Wedded" his "Bride" and himself. The "Bride" is then free to "Wed" another "Groom", leaving the previous "Groom" soulless and most likely very dead. All attempt to sever the "Groom's" arm fails to so permanently, for the limb regenerates itself after a 24 hours period. The ring he bears disappears as the limb falls and reappears after this period. The character might be exorcise just as he's possessed. The "bride" can't keep her "Groom" from committing suicide, which serves as the only way out from the "Marriage". Obliterator Virus Born in the Eye of terror, the daemonic disease spreads slowly through the galaxy, as more people get contaminated, whether willingly or accidentally. As the virus spreads in its victim's body, the latter is allowed to merge with more wargear, eventually becoming a mindless living weapon. If a character makes physical contact with an infected character, he has a 10% chance to catch the illness. Each attack dealt by an infected character leads to test chance this way. Additionally, it might be possible to get a vial containing the virus (needless to say "very rare" is an euphemism in this case) and injecting it to someone, in which case the said character is immediately infected. When infected, the character must make a WP test every month, then a Toughness test if the first failed. If both tests fail the infection grows one stage further. If the character wishes to invite the infection, then the virus automatically advances by one stage each month. A character may only invite the infection if he or she is aware of it. Each stage grants the character 10 corruption points Stage 1 : No obvious effects, although the victim is a carrier and can infect others. It is up to the GM whether the character is aware of his condition. Stage 2 : The victim finds that weapons sit more naturally in his hands, becoming extensions of himself, helping him to aim and control firearms more effectively. He gains the Gunslinger and Hip shooting Talents if he does not already have them. Stage 3 : The victim finds himself starting to physically merge with weapons if he holds them for long enough. More disturbingly, he starts to generate ammunition. The character always counts as having reloads for las, SP, primitive firearms and bolt ammunition (but not for special types of ammo) and counts as having the Rapid reload Talent. In addition, he will now be aware that something is very wrong with him. Stage 4 : Any armour the victim wears can no longer be removed and seems to be a part of him, regenerating damage, but the character is also starting to find movement more difficult. The character suffers -1 to his Agi bonus to determine his movement up to a minimum of 1 and gains the Regeneration Trait. Stage 5 : The victim finds he can absorb small weapons, calling them out of his body at will, but the disease is taking its toll on his sanity. The character will absorb any small weapon held, up to a maximum of five pistols or knives (including special knives). He cannot resist absorbing weapons if he holds them and has absorbed fewer than five weapons. He can always draw these in either hand and will never drop them. He also gains the Quick Draw Trait when using these weapons. Additionally, he always counts as having the appropriate weapon training talent to use them. However, he gains 1d10+5 insanity points and loses the ability to use one randomly determined psychic power (if he has any). He may no longer learn new psychic powers. Stage 6 : The victim's body is now generating its own daemonic pseudo-metal-flesh, adding to the character's armour and bulk and allowing him to absorb larger and more complex weapons. However, the victim's condition is deteriorating badly. Absorbed weapons bulge and boil beneath his metal flesh and no one could mistake him for human any more. Add D5 armour to all locations (roll once for all locations). The character may absorb up to four basic weapons or close combat weapons in addition to the weapons already absorbed. The character suffers an additional -1 to his Agi bonus to determine his movement (to a minimum of 1) and 1D10 insanity points. The character may not sprint. Stage 7 : The victim's body is adapting to its condition and adding strength and fortitude to support the massively increasing weight. The character gains D10+2 strength and D10+2 toughness. He also gains another D5 armour on all locations (roll once). Stage 8 : The victim's body can now generate more complex items than just absorbed weapons, including bionic limbs and organs. The victim's metal and organic parts are now indistinguishable. Test WP at the start of each gaming session. On a success, the character can generate any good bionic limb or any tool the DM deems appropriate. The character cannot dodge and has a fear rating of 1 Stage 9 : The character has fulfilled his transformation and has became an obliterator. He's removed from game. An infected character can be detected by the psyniscience skill. The character might be exorcise just as he's possessed. ''-Lazily adapted from the Obliterator Virus rules for Inquisitor by Robey Jenkins-'' ''Balphomal'' Balphomal (bal-fo-may-el) is a Daemon notorius for hating every other daemon that currently exist. He is almost a rebel to his kind, but loves people, as much as the cat can love the bird. He gives his followers a choice when ever he wants to make a deal, to either eccept, or to refuse outright, and he leaves. Once you have chosen, there is no going back, he doesn't give second chances. He is always the most generous daemon, but he also asks for the most. A player who choses to follow balphomal might as well move in with him, due to his constant requests. Some ranging to stealing from a rich noble to slaughtering children. He has a habit of revealing all his followers to his cult, "'The Brotherhood of the Horned Darkness",' so the GM must carfully consider introducing this daemon to his party. ''The Dusk Hag'' Legend speaks of a hag, that resides on the dark wreached planet called Dusk. It is said that is one is to venture deep into the swamps with lust and anger in his heart he will surely find her. The individual must pay her in flesh, and he returns to the world, horribly deformed, but a dark purpose in his soul. She seems to have no connection with any other main chaos forms, but her reputation is haunting amoung the lower hive across the imperium. A player who wishes to find he, try to convince him to change his mind, for she is not forgiving. Once you arrive, you cannot turn back, you are already hers. Her demands are always for flesh. Body parts, blood, organs, she wants them. She prefers to give her follower protection, she wants nothing to get in between her and her food supply. If one does try to kill a follower, or trys to save him, she will come out of the warp and drag the unfortunate fool in with her.